Don't Ask Me
"Don't Ask Me" 'is the second single and second track from the band's first album, OK Go. It was only released as a single in the UK. It was released in 2003 as the second single from the album, both as a standalone single and a promo single on CD and 7 inch vinyl. Both were only released in the UK. The song was featured in the 2004 film ''Catch That Kid and in the TV series Smallville and The Inbetweeners. It was also featured in the EA Sports video game, MVP Baseball 2003. B-Sides & Extras Both the CD and 7 inch vinyl include "It's Tough to Have a Crush (When the Boy Doesn't Feel the Same Way You Do)" as the single's B-side. "It's Tough to Have a Crush" originally appeared on the Brown EP. "Get Over It (BBC Radio 1 Session)" Is a live recording of "Get Over It" from BBC Radio 1 of the bands previous single, which was a hit in the UK. It is only featured on the CD single. Music Videos Dance Booth Version This version was the first video for the song to be made, and was recorded during the band's 2002 Summer Tour with the Vines. It depicts the band and many fans in front of an orange backdrop, and was directed by Brian L. Perkins. It is the lesser viewed of the two videos. Single Version This version was made to promote the single in the UK, and is widely considered to be the official video. It features the band playing in a plain white room, with a female dancer appearing randomly, and is sometimes duplicated to make the illusion of having more than 1 dancer. The entire video is monochrome, except for the pink and orange colored stripes in the background, which would also be on the single cover. It was directed by Barnaby Roper. Track Listing UK CD Single # "Don't Ask Me" - 2:46 # "Get Over It (BBC Radio 1 Session)" - 3:16 # "It's Tough to Have a Crush" - 2:09 UK 7" vinyl Single * A Side - "Don't Ask Me" - 2:46 * B Side - "It's Tough to Have a Crush" - 2:09 Lyrics Verse 1 Quit acting so friendly Don't nod, don't laugh all nicely Don't think you'll up-end me Don't sigh, don't sip your iced tea And don't say, "It's been a while..." And don't flash that stupid smile Chorus Don't ask me Don't ask me Don't ask me Ask me, ask me how I've been Verse 2 Don't think I've forgotten You never liked that necklace So cordial, so rotten Kiss, kiss, let's meet for breakfast Don't show up so on time And don't act like you're so kind '''(chorus) (keyboard solo) Verse 3 So don't sit there and play just So frank, so straight, so candid So thoughtful, so gracious So sound, so even-handed Don't be so damn benign And don't waste my fucking time (chorus) Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:OK Go (album)